Ghost Librarian
by Super Sister
Summary: A new ghost is in town and her name is Ghost Librarian. What does she want? DISCONTINUED. See Writer's Profile to read how it would have ended!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom when pigs colonies mars and ipods rule our planet (Actually, I might want to rethink the latter part of that statement...)

Ghost Librarian and Plot belong to Super Sister, any usage of this Original Character in other fanfictions (what? A writer can dream!) must be given permission by Super Sister.

* * *

Ghost Librarian  
Chapter 1

For a blue ghost, it was a fairly dull morning. She read through her biology/history book on her home dimension, called "homo phantasma", which explains that the so called "Ghosts" of the ghost zone weren't ghosts, proof being that they weren't spirits of the deceased. Of course, it was always _possible_ for a human to exchange his or her DNA for ghost DNA, vice verse, but you would need a specific Fluid for that. And that Fluid was very rare, only being reproduced every eight decades.

She brushed her white bangles out of her face, frustrated. She had been hoping for a while now that a prison break would occur, since Ghost Writer was in prison. Ever since he got arrested, the Library had felt more lonely than usual. Her red eyes hovered over the table with ecto-biscuits for a moment, but she kept her fingers on the current page she was reading.

It was his own fault really. He shouldn't have broken the most ancient ghost tradition (OK, so it's only existed for a little over 2000 years, but who cares?) It would usually be expected from her, to start hating the man, or better said _boy_ who put him there, but she didn't, seeing as she knew it was the Ghost Writers own fault he ended in prison, not that boy.

_Goodness, reading this book is boring._ Finally giving up, she slammed the book shut and grabbed an ecto-biscuit, deciding to ignore Lunch Lady's constant nagging at her to take off some weight*.

Maybe she could visit Clockwork, but he had already popped by earlier that day, even if it _was_ only to give her the job of reading through this stupid book to check for any mistakes or false information. It was now nearing noon, she had spent the better part of her morning reading through the darn thing, instead of readying books for borrowing and putting them away.

Frowning, she realised she had finished all the biscuits and promptly decided to wash the empty tray. She rubbed her forehead, thinking about homo phantasma, wondering on whether it really did have a mistake in it, or whether Clockwork was just enjoying one of his annoying, subtle jokes again (Although many thought Clockwork was a very wise, serious person, he has a tendency to annoy Ghost Librarian quite frequently).

Then again, his jokes were never enough to stop her doing her usual tasks... Once she finished washing up, she left to continue, with much regret, her aggravating task. She continued reading:

_... It has been theorized on several occasions, that it would be possible for a half-ghost or half-human to exist, if you don't drink to much sapien-phantasma Fruit-juice. This, over a course of several years of experimentation and probation, was proved wrong on more than one occasion. (Theories can be found p.494)-_

"That can't be right!" Ghost Librarian almost immediately snapped, after reading those two sentences, quickly wincing when she heard her voice echo down the corridors of the library and the books rustle in displeasure**. "Sorry." she whispered, blushing slightly.

_So, I've found the mistake Clockwork wanted me to find... _Ghost Librarian thought to herself. _But I don't know that much about half-ghosts or half-humans_. _I'd need to do some research on them, before I can correct this piece of info- _Suddenly, an idea occurred to her, she smiled. _Great, that means I get to visit the Human World for the first time in years!__  
_

* * *

*I think you call this irony, since Lunch Lady is constantly complaining with Humans, that they're all too skinny. :)  
**I won't explain this now, but if I haven't explained it at the end of the story, I promise to explain.

I think I'm going to really like this story... I mean, it seems so awesome! (Or I've just overfed my Ego). I'm also sorry for the chapters shortness, but here was a good time to break off. Which reminds me, the chapters will all be differently long, just so you know. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Ghost Librarian and Plot belong to Super Sister, any usage of this Original Character in other fanfictions (what? A writer can dream!) must be given permission by Super Sister.

* * *

Ghost Librarian  
Chapter 2

"OK guys, you got anything on your sides?" There was a moments pause.  
"Nope."  
"No." Another Pause.  
"Tuck?"  
"I think I've got something! I'll check it out! AAAH! It's a ghost! It's a- Uh, no. It was just a cat." Two snickers were heard over the Fenton Phones, as well as a sigh of annoyance.

"Maybe we should finish patrol for tonight, doesn't look like any ghosts will be attacking." Danny said bluntly, landing on a roof for a break. There was a murmur of agreement on the other three sides. "Sounds like a good idea, I haven't done my homework for English yet." Tucker stated.

"What English Homework?" Danny asked, still annoyed.  
"You know, the essay on... Um..."  
"The essay on any recent event of Amity Park." Sam muttered, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yeah, I knew that!" Tucker snapped back. Sam was only more amused by this.  
"Wait, we really _do_ have English Homework?" Danny asked alarmed.

"Well yeah, since last Tuesday."  
"But, why didn't I know about it?"

"I think you were fighting Skulker, the Box Ghost and Red Huntress at the time."  
"When's it due by?"

"Tomorrow."  
"What? There's no _way_ I can finish it by tomorrow! I'm terrible with words-"

"I can help you Danny." Jazz intervened, who had just for a change, went on patrol with the teenage trio that night.  
"True..."

"OK, let's wrap this up for tonight. See you guys tomorrow morning!" Sam then said, sounding almost eerily cheery. Maybe her mother was finally managing to rub off on her daughter.

"Yeah, I'll go to, better finish that essay."  
"Ditto. Bye Tuck."

"Bye Danny." With that, they all finished patrol, Danny flew off to find Jazz, which wasn't that difficult. Jazz was already on the way home, wearing some inline skates she had bought the other week. She was amazingly (or un-amazingly) good at it, and in a matter of time already could pretty much do anything in them.

Danny flew down next to her. "Want to race?" Danny asked hopefully, but Jazz shook her head. "No way, you'd win immediately."

"Awe, come on. I promise to be slower than last time."  
"Forget it bro. After that race, I would be more willing to go on a date with Ghost X."

"His name is Skulker."  
"Whatever."

They flew or skated in silence for a moment. "Danny, what would you like the essay to be on?"  
"Dunno. English never was in my favour..."

"How about you do the Essay on something that you already know of well, so you don't have to do to much research."  
"Do you think I'll get away, if I just write something about what Phantom did, that's pretty important to Amity?"  
"Like what?"

"Well, for example, saving Amity Park from Pariah Dark..."  
"Only _someone_ didn't do it alone..."

"Hey, I _was_ the one who took him on though!"  
"I doubt you'll get away with that Danny, Paulina's probably beaten you to it. Or if she hasn't, then the rest of the teenage population. Anyway, the Pariah Dark incident isn't really very recent-"

"It was just last summer!"  
"My point exactly."

"How about the parade that happened last week?"  
"But you didn't even know about it until to late!"

"But you did."  
"Fine, alright. but I'm not going to dictate every single letter for you."

* * *

"... And so the historical parade, performed now for nearly five decades..."  
"performed now what?"  
"Performed now for nearly five decades..."

"Got it, next!"  
"Is a well-loved..."  
"Well... loved..."

"Cultural. C, U, L, T-"  
"Cultural?"  
"Tradition in Amity Park."

"Finished!" Danny then stated, smiling at his essay. "Good, now off to bed, you don't want mum or dad to realise we're awake, do you?" Jazz said, then got up from Danny's bed to exit his room. "Night li'l bro."  
"Night gian' sis." Danny replied, as Jazz left.

* * *

Danny settled down for the night, lying on his soft bed. Slowly, he started to fall into deep-sleep, hadn't it been for that chill, that ran up his spine and left his body through his mouth. Groaning, he turned intangible, only to remember that Jazz had fitted his bed with ghost-proof wood underneath, to stop him from falling out of bed when he was having a nightmare (they had recently died down, meaning he had more or less recovered from the ultimate enemy incident...)

He the fell face-first out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He groaned again, really just wanting to fall asleep on what he lay, but knew better. Turning intangible, he fell down the two floors of his house, knowing where the ghost was. It was in his basement. He landed with a clumsy crash on the floor in it and he slowly got up and mumbled "Right, I'm going... Going...Gho-ACHOO!" Danny sneezed, the basement was _freezing_, and even though he had ice powers, which should actually make him more cold-tolerant than your average human, it didn't help much.

"Bless you." A soft female voice said.  
"Thanks." Danny said, still drunk with sleep. Finally he started to snap out of his daze and focused on defeating the ghost... Who surprisingly still hadn't attacked yet. He looked around the basement but discovered nothing. "Hello?" He asked, his awareness starting to get higher. Danny frowned and stood up, still feeling a gentle chill within him.

That meant, the ghost was still there. "Right, I know you're here, I'm giving you _ten seconds_ to leave or I will force you to... to..." Danny couldn't end his sentence, when he realised that the ghost portal had been deactivated and now looked just like it had, when Danny got his powers. It looked like a giant hole in the wall.

But he saw something being reflected by the metal, the portal was made of. He saw the ghost who was with him in the basement. A little thing ghosts couldn't hide from. A couple weeks ago, the trio had discovered that invisible ghosts were still visible in reflections, although it had lead to Danny worrying for a short while, that Phantom would be seen in his reflection when he was Fenton, of course, this was proven untrue, otherwise he would have only seen his reflection as phantom a long, long time ago.

The ghost seemed to have white hair and wore mainly blue clothing, possibly had blue skin, but nothing else could be seen. Danny quickly charged up an ectoblast and was about to shoot it at the ghost, only to power down again, when he realised that if the ghost dodged the attack, he would damage the portal, which wasn't good.

"Come out Ghost, I know you're in the portal!" Danny said, trying to sound threatening, which must have worked, because no sooner had he said this, the ghost appeared to him. He had guessed correct, the ghost had long white hair, blue skin and indeed had mostly blue clothing on. She had a navy blue trench coat on, a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck, wore a polo-neck top and had tatty, long jeans on, with black trainers and fingerless gloves on. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, some bangles hanging in front of her face.

Her ruby red eyes flinched, when she saw Danny's glowing green emerald eyes glaring at her. "Listen, it's not what you think..."  
"Who are and what have you done to the portal!" Danny asked, in the meanwhile transforming into his alter ego.

"Phantom, listen..." But Danny didn't. Instead, being a typical moody teenager*, he shot forwards and was successful in chasing away the female ghost and was free to shoot at her. She dodged his attacks, but withheld fire. He then hit her square in the chest, forcing her against the far side of the basement, crashing into the area, where his parents kept most of the blueprints.

By chance, the ghost discovered the blueprints to the ghost portal and quickly swiped them, stuffing the carefully into one of her pockets. Danny hadn't seen this however, seeing as he was to busy trying to find his thermos, which apparently was still in his room. The ghost woman took this chance and shot off into the black diamond skies**, Danny noticed and shot up into the skies after her, only to realise she was long gone.

"Great, not only hasn't she revealed how powerful she is, but she's still out there!" Danny muttered annoyed, but instead of trying to find the ghost, he decided to go back to bed and catch up as best he could with the sleep he had lost.

* * *

In the distance, Ghost Librarian was sitting on top of the public library in Amity Park, looking the blueprints of the portal over. "This doesn't explain how Daniel became ghost... If I knew more about what happened when the little Phantom got his powers, maybe I could then figure out why it turned him half-ghost..." She sighed, knowing that her little research expedition had already started to go downhill.

"And I thought he would in the very least check whether the ghost was "good or evil"..." She sighed and pulled knees up, hugging them. "This is going to be a very long research expedition..."

* * *

*Actually, I'm not sure if male teenagers are moody, like us girls, but I'm pretty sure someone, who was woken up at three in the morning to find his parents biggest project in jeopardy, would be in a pretty bad mood.  
**Hm, black diamond skies... That's a really pretty way to describe the night... I'll think I'll use it again. ^.^

Anyway, this chapter was most definitely more lengthy than the last. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
